


The assistant

by Paper_Panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Top Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You’re an assistant of Tony Stark and you happen to have a crush on Steve Rogers. One evening, when Steve asks you to prepare some documents for him, you’re more than happy to do this. And after you bring files to him, your relationship goes onto another level.





	The assistant

The night rolled over bringing a threat of a storm. Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky, as if to remind us that even in darkness there is still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half sky.

You were walking down the street, tightly wrapping your coat around yourself. Night was pretty cold and because of your tiredness, you were feeling the coldness twice as hard than normally.

Being an assistant of Tony Stark himself was a hard task to deal with.  
There were days the tiredness was coming in both forms, physical and mental. Your body needed to rest yet your mind needed it to move, to burn the anxiety right out.  
But at the same time, you were truly happy. You had an unique occasion to meet all the world’s mightiest heroes. Including HIM…

The single though of Steve Rogers made your heart skipped a beat and you couldn’t help but smile. Yes. He was owning your mind and heart, yet he didn’t know about this little fact.

But this was the night when everything was about to change.  
Few days before, Steve asked you to prepare some documents for him. Obviously, you had agreed on this idea. And then, in that stormy, cold night, you were heading to Avengers Tower to meet with the man of your dreams.

Your arrival had not escaped the attention of rest of the team.

“Y/N! What are ya doing here, it’s after your working hours,” Tony said as he opened the door after your knocking.

You nodded politely trying to hide the blush that started to appearing on your cheeks.  
“Yes, I know, Mr Stark but…”

“She’s my guest. Let her in.”  
Tony turned around in disbelief when he heard deep voice behind his back. It was no one else but Steve, tall man was leaning casually against the nearest wall, little smile appeared on his lips as his eyes met yours.

You blushed even harder, turning your head in attempt to hide the redness on your cheeks.

Tony rolled his eyes but he stepped aside, making the space for you to enter. So you did, taking the coat off and hanging it onto a hanger in the corridor.

Steve threw a mean glare at Tony before he approached you.  
“So, follow me, Y/N,” he said softly smirking at you.

You nodded, you turned around to thank Tony once again, then you followed Steve at the upper floor.

Rogers took you straight at his floor.  
What got your attention were pictures that were hanging at walls along the corridor. On all of them, Steve was with Bucky Barnes. You couldn’t stop yourself from grinning while looking at them.  
“Impressive collection you got there.” you admitted warmly. “I know you and Buck are close even now but I wasn’t expecting all these photographs…” You looked at Steve as you stopped in front of the picture on which both Steve and Bucky were wearing uniforms, they looked pretty young, both were smiling straight to the camera.

Steve stand next to you, sighing.  
“It was when we believed that we can change fate of the world,” he explained shortly.

You blinked as you looked at him.  
“And look. You did!”

Steve giggled as he grabbed you by your hand.  
“Okay, you have right. But now, c’mon,” he looked you in the eye and led you to his room.

You couldn’t shake the feeling that your legs were getting weaker and weaker with every touch of his.

As you both got to his chamber, you opened your eyes widely.  
The walls were cream, but not like the stuff you pour in the coffee, there was a hue of beach sand there. The floor was a dark walnut but not the laminate. Everything was functional. The mantle was where he put his keys and garage door opener. On the coffee table was a wrench set and a new set of wheels for a longboard. Under the small eating table was a pack of beer. He got few more photos of him and Bucky and team on the walls. Bed was not too big, looking like a snow drift, so white and feathery and high was it; one window curtained with a square of starched white cotton cloth.

He turned, smiling shyly, not a look you’ve seen on his face before. You couldn’t help but smile back. “I don’t bring people back here often…” Steve almost whispered.

You smiled at him, looking around. It was nice there and you felt pretty comfortable.

“Please, take a sit!” He offered as he smiled at you and you slowly took a place at the edge of his bed, thanking him quietly.  
You opened your bag and pulled a red folder out of it.  
“Here, I’ve prepared everything you’ve been asking for,” you said calmly, handing him the documents.

Steve nodded as he took it into his hand, he went to sit at the table where he opened the folder to roam through papers.  
“You’re awesome, y’know?” He asked, his steel blue eyes met your again as he looked at you above the documents. “I don’t know how can I repay you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing actually!” You waved your hand with a soft smirk. “It’s my job.”

He closed the folder and left it at the table. He got up and within a second was standing in front of you, towering over you and you only let out a quiet whimper, your eyes measuring his figure from the bottom to the top. You also got up to reduce the distance between both of you.

You parted your lips in an attend to say something but Steve was faster. He leaned down to you, cupping your face with his large hands and crushing his rough lips on yours.  
The only thing you could do by then was to hum softly into the kiss. You dared to put your hands on his hips as you gave the kiss back.

Within a second you pulled away, turning your head aside.  
“Steven… It’s inappropriate…” You mumbled quietly but deep inside you cursed your own behavior.  
The truth was you were craving him since the day you met him for the first time.

“Shhh,” Steve hushed, brushing his thumb against your cheek. “It’s okay. I fell for you long months ago. I crave you as hell.”

His sincere confession made you heart exploded with an unknown emotions; happiness were intertwined with distress, love with desire.  
It was when you stopped hesitating and last pieces of your uncertainty have vanished.

Steve wrapped his muscular arms around your waist, pulling you closer as he was kissing you passionately.

You stood right in front of him. Your nipples got hard. You reached down and grabbed his cock through his pants, jerking it. You softly kissed his lips. You were right in his face, jerking him off, in his pants.  
Steve let out a deep grunt, his mouth were parted as he was looking down at you.  
“Mmmm, you already drive me crazy, Y/N,” Steve admitted, running his tongue over his dry lips.

You looked down at his cock, in his pants, and noticed it was quickly getting bigger.  
“ I’ll take good care of it for you.” You whispered softly as you jerked him faster, licking your luscious lips at him.  
Steve just barely groaned, squeezing your hips hardly, making sure to leave marks there.

“Oh, thank you baby. I won’t punch you… unless you like the rough stuff. No, I have something fun in mind… And it will definitely make you feel real nice baby. She smiled at him and patted bed beside you.  
"Come here, handsome.” You said in your sexiest voice, blowing him a kiss.

Steve smiled as he unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and tossing it aside. He took place by your side and brushed his hand over your thigh, you moaned quietly.

Steve’s cock was hard and tenting his pants. You good knew it was bigger than any other you’ve seen before, so you felt like your pussy got wetter.

Steve’s hand moved up your thigh, making its way under pencil skirt you were wearing and you sighed softly in anticipation for what was about to come.

You slowly unbuttoned your shirt, exposing your black, lacy bra to him.  
His hand moved to your back where he undid it, pulling straps down your arms, completely taking off the bra.

You moaned loudly as he closed his mouth on your hard nipple, swirling his tongue around it, his eyes on you as you slowly laid your back down on the mattress. Steve turned you a bit to unzip your skirt, then he simply tugged it down your legs, he did same with your lacy panties.  
Meantime, Steve unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock.

You looked over his impressive cock and smiled. You reached over and stroked him.  
Steve moaned loudly. You saw his precum leaking out of his cock and you rubbed it with your thumb.  
"Mmm, I already love this cock of yours, Steven. Have you jerked it while you thought about me?” You asked openly, a wry smile on your lips as you were still stroking Steve’s thick cock, while he was slowly rubbing your soaking wet pussy.

“Yes, I did actually, Y/N.” Steve said, smirking at you.

You blushed even harder. You couldn’t believe that he, Captain America himself, was doing such a things to himself while thinking of you. But it made you feel special. It meant that he was really into you…

"I wanna suck this cock in a minute, though.”  
You whispered as your hand traveled to his on your pussy. You pressed his hand more to your folds, moaning quietly as Steve got the reference, slipping his two fingers inside of your wet pussy.  
“Shit… Yes, just like this…” You whispered softly, your eyes on his.

After a while, when he pulled his fingers out of you, you hummed sadly at the emptiness but moved up a bit, pushing him onto his bed. You tugged his jeans off and leaned down, licking a trail from his muscular chest down to his cock. You sucked him deep and fast, jerking his thick shaft, moaning around his cock.  
You looked up at Steve and smiled around his thick cock as you noticed how relaxed he was; eyes shut, mouth half opened, little blush on his bearded cheeks.  
You sucked him faster, massaging his balls. Your mouth suctioned up on his shaft, popping his head out of your mouth and immediately sucking it back in.

Steve groaned and held your head as he bucked his hips into your mouth. Youdeep-throated his cock and Rogers grunted loudly. He shot his load in your mouth and you sucked down every drop, moaning loudly as you did.  
“Shit, Y/N…” Steve grunted loudly, licking his lips as he was looking down at you.

You slowly straddled his lap, Steve grabbed his again hard cock and ran the tip along your folds before pushing it in.  
You moaned his name and started to slowly riding him.Steve’s hands were placed on your hips, he squeezed them tightly, moaning your name, his eyes were on your face as he bucked his hips into you slowly.  
“Yes, just like this… You look beautiful on top of me, y’know?” Steve grunted, brushing his hands over your curves.

You nodded, increasing your pace, you let him squeeze your breasts tightly.

“If you’ll keep this pace, I’m gonna cum quickly…” Steve gasped, rocking his hips into you. He was slipping his shaft deeply in your pussy and you rolled head back.

“I’m gonna cum too, Steve!” You moaned his name and bucked your hips harder, moving them back and forth. When you felt how your pussy clenched around his thick cock, you screamed his name in pure bliss, triggering his release at the same time.

Steve growled loudly, he spanked your butt as his hips stuttered, he shot his load deep into your pussy, filling you up completely.

You laid on top of his chest, gasping for air. Steve was stroking over your curves, praising you with the most sublime words you could ever hear.

You were standing in front of the building, your coat wrapped tightly around your figure.  
Steve was standing next to you, having his muscular arm wrapped around your waist.

“Thank you for this evening,” he whispered softly, brushing his bearded cheek against your neck.

You smirked at him, caressing his nape.  
“It was all my pleasure.”

Steve kissed you deeply and you hummed.

After that, you turned around and walked slowly down the street, feeling his eyes on you until you turned around the corner of another building.  
You were truly happy. You felt the bright future was ahead of you.


End file.
